A new feature for receivers in mobile communications is Dual-SIM-Dual-Standby (DSDS). It means the UE (user equipment) contains (at least) two SIM (subscriber identity module) cards and registers in (at least) two networks. If the UE is in an idle/standby state, it shall be able to receive pagings, i.e. notifications of incoming calls or messages, from both networks.
Another challenging feature for a Dual SIM (DS) phone is to receive a paging on one network during an active connection (e.g. call) on the other network. This feature will be referred to as Dual-SIM-Single-Transport (DSST) in the following.
A straight-forward approach to avoid missing of a paging on one network while being in a call on the other network (i.e. during a DSST scenario) is to add a second receive path to the UE. However, this means additional hardware, implying additional chip area and power consumption.
For these and other reasons there is a need for improvements in techniques for receiving and processing pagings from multiple networks.